


Nocturnal  Creatures   24

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 20





	Nocturnal  Creatures   24

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海   
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）  
轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫   
x  
白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：  
题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

二十四

李东海回来的时候看见李赫宰端端正正坐在沙发上，完全没有平日里坐没坐相瘫倒一地的模样，感到有些奇怪。

但是李赫宰也不说话，自己紧紧盯着电视，频繁换台，也不知道到底是在看什么。

以为李赫宰又在因为什么奇奇怪怪的事情发脾气，李东海干脆没再管他，自己先去洗了澡。

“还不去睡？”进浴室前他随手抓起来的是平时自己穿的最多的一条睡裙，真丝质地藕粉色，因为是吊带所以有一件外罩，也是同色系的真丝睡袍。

“我还没洗澡，”李赫宰说话的时候有些心虚，不敢正视李东海也不敢去看被李东海随意放在餐桌上的那束玫瑰，“睡不着。”

李东海，哦不是，虽然这会儿没有穿丝袜，也该叫他东静了。

东静突然想起来自己出门前曾经答应帮手脚不方便的李赫宰洗澡，事情突然变得有些尴尬。

倒不是说因为他自己衣服也换了，他也不是真的介意自己好不容易收拾干净又要给李赫宰折腾出一身汗，而是他和李赫宰现在的关系，好像并不适合“坦诚相待”。

但李赫宰提到要求并不过分，自己也确实答应过他，这会儿再来拒绝或者搪塞，好像确实说不通。

东静站在原地纠结了一会儿，还是决定践行自己的承诺，他先是去厨房找来保鲜膜，先把李赫宰打着石膏的位置包起来，缠着纱布的手也一并包上。

哪里都不方便的李赫宰穿着李东海的睡衣，无比配合地任由东静将自己搀到浴室，再伸着小手等东静给自己解扣子脱衣服。

他穿着自己的睡衣，这个认知让东静一时之间有些恍惚，李赫宰现在身上都是自己的气味，一直以来让他没有安全感和归属感的那人，这会儿在自己面前却是全然从属于自己的模样。

李赫宰身材很好，特别是服役回来之后，肌肉线条比起两年前清晰不少，也结实了许多。

一颗一颗解开的扣子将李赫宰越发成熟美味的腰身展现在东静面前，他尽力避开目光，但又控制不住去多看。

好在李赫宰这会儿并没有察觉到东静的天人交战，他安静地举手，抬腿，无比配合，东静也就权当他是自己的“小病人”。 

“你这样不方便泡澡，洗淋浴吧。”

李赫宰点点头，一副任凭处置的乖巧模样。

慌慌张张把人搀进浴室里东静才想起来自己没有给李赫宰拿换洗的衣服，他一句话也不说就把李赫宰丢在浴室里，自己冲出浴室呼吸新鲜空气，避免李赫宰看见自己熟透了的脸颊。

李赫宰来的时候什么也没带，全身上下就剩一件脏兮兮的T恤和被人为加工的破洞牛仔裤。

那天他帮李赫宰擦洗身体的时候换下来的内裤，烘干了第二天又原封不动地穿回了李赫宰身上。

也就是说——这会儿李赫宰得穿他的内裤了。

东静在东海的小抽屉里翻找着，他比李赫宰的身材稍窄，内裤也小一个号，找了半天才找出来一条洗过了平时根本不穿的四角裤，看上去稍稍宽松一些。

他拿着那条灰色的四角裤愣了许久，最后一屁股坐在床上，捂着脸，耳朵烧得通红。

光溜溜一条被东静丢下，只能靠在冰冷的瓷砖勉强单脚站在原地的李赫宰左等右等也等不来东静，忍不住出声喊了一句。

那句隔着门板和水汽，弯弯绕绕又湿气重重的“姐姐”到了东静耳朵边，更是粘人。

好一会儿他才回过神来，想起李赫宰还被自己光着扔在浴室里，连忙拿起睡衣和内裤回到浴室。

“你去哪儿了。”李赫宰小声抱怨，“一直不回来，好冷呀。”

就这么一声莫名其妙很娇气的抱怨东静就心软了，连忙跟他道歉，李赫宰见自己撒娇这么有成效，一时有些得意。

李赫宰比东静高了半个头，弯着腰洗头东静担心他不舒服，就让他坐进没放水的浴缸里，靠在浴缸边上，把头侧在外面。

其实这个姿势并没有比弯着腰洗头舒服到那里去，但东静这么要求了，李赫宰一点儿要拒绝的意思都没有，乖巧无比地坐进浴缸里。

李赫宰那头金毛比他刚回来见到他时长了许多，那个时候李赫宰像只刺猬，这会儿更像金钟云妈妈家那两条小狗，绕着人腿打转，洗澡的时候乖巧地把着人的手。

这样想着他忍不住笑出了声，回神看见李赫宰一脸委屈地盯着自己。

“你头往后，”东静敛了神色，“别打湿其他地方。”

平时李赫宰洗头可没这么讲究，又是头皮按摩的精华，又是护发素的，等这一套下来他都要被东静给按睡着了。

“起来，准备洗澡了。”一直在李赫宰头上的手湿漉漉地贴上了李赫宰的肩膀，吓得闭着眼享受的李赫宰一个激灵。

他一回头，看见一个穿着睡裙，浑身被不知道是汗水还是溅起的水珠打湿的东静，这条睡裙原本就薄，这会儿温顺地贴在东静身上，脸胸前两个乖巧的突起都勾勒得清清楚楚。

东静在给李赫宰洗头之前拿头绳把自己已经及肩的头发随意地扎在脑后，这会儿歪歪斜斜的发髻和碎发就散在耳后，温柔地不像话。

“起来呀，”东静笑着又拍了他肩膀一下，“这么晚了，洗了澡赶紧睡觉吧。”

只可惜李赫宰现在包着手包着脚，连自己站起来都没办法，还是搭着东静的肩膀借力才站了起来，这一接触，东静的睡裙湿了一大片，紧贴腰线。

东静低头看了一眼自己的睡裙，也没太计较，想着自己也出了一身汗，大不了等李赫宰睡了再洗一次就好了，他明天是下午的班，不需要早起，洗个澡还可以舒舒服服地睡一觉。

即使面对面李赫宰也不敢去看东静的腰，还有胸前因为认真锻炼，不用内衣勒也能清晰呈现的一道浅勾，更别说这会儿被打湿了更加明显，几乎能看见里面浅浅的肉粉色的乳尖。

他尴尬地伸手装作什么也没发生，状似自然地捂着自己蠢蠢欲动的小赫宰。

东静拿过自己的浴花，仔细地将沐浴露打好泡沫才往李赫宰身上抹，他不知道的是，在自己偷偷感叹李赫宰这幅天赐的好身材的同时，李赫宰也在感谢造物主对东静的偏爱，是要怎样的爱意才  
能将他雕刻得如此之精致。

抹沐浴露的手渐渐走到了小腹处，东静拿过花洒随意地冲了冲，他可不敢对那里下手，而李赫宰手包着也没办法自己洗，也就只能用水冲一下了事。

还在因为自己的幻想走神的李赫宰被热水一激猛地回神，就看家东静拿着花洒把头偏向一边，只留给自己一道白细的颈间线条。

快点结束吧，东静在脑海里苦笑，再这样自己也忍不住了。

李赫宰眼神往下，毫不犹豫地往前跨了一步，东静手里的花洒被他拍到一边，水流照着东静从头到脚淋了个透湿。

他还没来得及发脾气，就被李赫宰顶着贴在墙壁上。

“姐姐也不是对我一点儿感觉都没有不是么。”

他拿膝盖轻轻蹭过东静睡裙中间十分惹眼的凸起，果然换得东静的耳根再红了三分。

“一起洗澡吧，现在换我给姐姐洗。”

他两只手从东静胸前向下滑落，将裙子撩到大腿根部以上，将底下正亟待关注的小东海放了出来。

包着两只手似乎并不怎么影响李赫宰的发挥，反倒是打着石膏的脚让他没办法完成下蹲的动作。

一不做二不休，他干脆直接跪在了东静面前，将此时违背主人意愿对他释放热情的小东海含了进去。

他的口活确实不算熟练，但他想着东静过日子的这两年没少想象他和东静互相用嘴给对方抚慰的情形，这会儿实践起来略有不足但也还算流畅。

李东海爱干净，身上什么地方都洗得认真，哪怕是小东海也是干干净净没什么异味，他甚至是带这些怜爱的心将小东海含在嘴里的，吞吐起来也是毫不犹豫。

身体总归比心智来得诚实，如果他刚刚在分神间隙还能劝诫自己“保持理智”，这会儿看着跪在地上给自己做口活的李赫宰，东静就是再理智也没办法嘴硬了。

因为包着手，实际上李赫宰的口活除了开头，后续都是磕磕绊绊的，少了手的辅助，他的吞吐和嘬吸节奏慢了很多，但就是这样也足够让近来没什么体验的东静夹紧大腿了。

最后他用舌头一遍又一遍勾勒小东海精致的冠状沟，故意吞下又吐出，发出清脆的吸吮声，最后东静按着他的后脑勺，一滴不剩地射在李赫宰嘴里。

射完了东静才想来抱歉，可李赫宰一点儿嫌弃的意思都没有，还带着奖励性质地继续亲吻小东海没来得及完全低下的顶端。

“最喜欢你了。”也不知道这句话是在跟乖巧听话的小东海说，还是在跟一直伤他心的东静说。

射在人家嘴里的东静总觉得不好意思，再看看脚踝包着石膏跪在地上的李赫宰，更是心疼。

而这会儿李赫宰腿间器宇轩昂的性器，大约就是他唯一能回馈李赫宰的了。

这样不对，他告诉自己，他和李赫宰的纠缠再这样下去又要扯不清了。

可他满脑子都是李赫宰刚刚跪在地上虔诚地给自己做口活的模样。

他让李赫宰半靠在洗手台边，准备蹲下还给李赫宰一场热情的招待，却被李赫宰拒绝了。

“还没洗......”他说这话的时候也难得脸红，“有味道。”

东静拿过浴花和沐浴露，重新打好了泡沫挤在手上：“嗯，我帮你洗。”

浴花打出来的泡沫绵软细腻，很好地遮盖住了此刻李赫宰腿间发生的一切，东静克制着自己不要去想，但手心里不时滑过的高热让他也跟着理智出走。

半坐在洗手台边的李赫宰同他几乎是同一高度了，李赫宰稍稍往前一探，准确地含住了东静的嘴唇。

两人久违的吻瞬间点燃了浴室里本就火热的气氛。

东静的手心柔软，手指灵活，借助着泡沫的润滑上下翻飞，将李赫宰的小兄弟照顾得无比周到。

而他这会儿含着东静湿滑的小舌，上下皆是水泽声，在浴室水汽中被吻得有些失神的东静手上的动作慢了许多，轻轻握着粗壮的茎身，用大拇指蹭着铃口。

李赫宰只觉得全身都在烧，理智被东静烧得片甲不留。

被水浇得透湿的睡裙此刻仿若东静的第二层皮肤一样紧贴着躯体，真丝沾了水有些发腻发滑，李赫宰直觉自己搂着条勾人心魄的美人蛇。

他眯着眼，欣赏着此刻贴在自己身上，头发湿漉漉地黏在颈后，吊带掉了一半露出线条精致的肩膀，手心还握着粗壮性器的东静，又被东静大拇指磨铃口的动作激得腰眼发酸。

“我要射了，姐姐......”他的吻从已经被自己吸吮得红润透亮的唇瓣离开，细细密密地落在东静的耳边

“嗯......”东静的呼吸都被打乱，贴在李赫宰身上随着他的胸膛起伏呼吸。

“我想射在你的胸上，姐姐，好不好......”他含住东静耳垂的动作果然换来更加剧烈的颤抖

“好......”

东静从李赫宰身上滑下，学着刚刚李赫宰的模样，跪在他面前，轻轻拉下自己睡衣的另一边肩带，将自己饱满的胸肉露出。

他往前，握住李赫宰的性器，带着它在自己胸前左右游走，用自己胸前此刻两粒鲜红硬挺的乳粒来回去蹭李赫宰此刻已经往外渗着白液的铃口。

“射了......姐姐......我都.......”李赫宰仰着头，接受最后高潮的来临。

东静握着此刻微微跳动的茎身，让铃口喷洒处的白液都落在自己的乳肉上。

那些浊液顺着湿漉漉的胸膛往下直淌，淌过红嫩的乳尖，打湿了已经被褪到胸下的睡裙。

——TBC——


End file.
